ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Garmadon
"You bit me once. Now feel what it's like to be bitten back!" - Lord Garmadon to The Great Devourer, displaying his vengeance. Lord Garmadon is the evil lord of the Underworld and the older brother of Sensei Wu. His son is Lloyd Garmadon. He starts off as the primary antagonist of the pilot episodes, and later as an anti-hero in the first season. He is once again the main antagonist in the second season of the Ninjago TV show. Background When Garmadon and Sensei Wu were young children, they were best friends. One day, young Garmadon went to fetch Wu's katana after it fell into some bushes outside the Monastery. Before he could retrieve it, Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer as a viper, whose venom plagued him with evil. After their father passed away, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, but Garmadon wanted them for himself due to the Devourer's venom consuming his soul. After a climactic battle, he was banished to the Underworld, where he was confronted by Samukai, King of the Underworld and the Skulkin Fire General. Determining to set his plans straight to return and possess the Four Weapons, Garmadon starts off into a duel with Samukai and defeats him, leading him to become the new King and take control of the Underworld and the Skulkin Army. After many years of teaching the Skeletons about Spinjitzu, he sent them to steal the map leading to the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu from Kai and Nya's blacksmith shop, Four Weapons. He ordered Samukai to pursue Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai on their search for the weapons, but not to take them. Garmadon later tricked Kai into going into the Fire Temple by using a false image of Nya to lure him in. He then made Kai remove the Sword of Fire to free Nya and used Kai's own shadow to take the powerful Sword. Sensei Wu came just in time to save Kai, but was not able to stop Garmadon from awakening the Fire Dragon to stop them from leaving. Sensei Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut off a platform of rock he was standing on so he could keep the sword from Garmadon, and he fell into the Underworld. Garmadon then ordered Samukai, who had already stolen the Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, and the Shurikens of Ice, to return to the Underworld and retrieve the Sword of Fire. After Samukai had defeated Sensei Wu and held all Four Weapons, he attempted to betray Lord Garmadon, planning to use the Golden Weapons to take Garmadon down and reclaim control of the Underworld. But Garmadon had planned for this encounter, and had tricked Samukai into using the Four Weapons at once, Samukai disintegrating from the Weapons' combined power. A portal was created in his place, through which Lord Garmadon escaped, vowing to return one day to possess the Weapons so that he could remake Ninjago in his own image. Rise of The Snakes After Sensei Wu opened a portal to the Underworld, he comes into contact with Lord Garmadon, who has now grown four arms in order to possess the Four Golden Weapons. Garmadon greets him with an attack but after Sensei Wu informs him that Lloyd had been captured by the Serpentine, Garmadon joins Wu to save his son. After traveling to the Mountain of Madness, a portal sends them back to Ninjago. Garmadon was allowed to stay at the Destiny's Bounty until Lloyd was found, although the Ninja were skeptical of his cause. Lord Garmadon was attacked by Kai several times during his stay, believing Garmadon would only take the opportunity to claim the Four Golden Weapons, despite Garmadon being more focused on rescuing Lloyd. The two ended up fighting after Kai spotted Garmadon holding the Weapons, with Kai the victor. However, to Kai's disappointment, Garmadon allowed himself to be defeated as he was only gathering the Weapons at Sensei Wu's request, leading to the others to become angry with Kai's rash judgement. Afterwards, the Ninja and Lord Garmadon lead an expedition to the Fire Temple to retrieve a Fangblade and save Lloyd from the Serpentine. There, Lord Garmadon defeated several Serpentine and saved Lloyd, but the temple ended up collapsing due to the volcano's instability, causing Lloyd to lose his footing and become separated from the group. Garmadon was forced to leave with the other Ninja before the volcano could erupt without Lloyd. Fortunately, Kai managed to save Lloyd by unlocking his True Potential and Lord Garmadon was reunited with his son. However, Lloyd was revealed to be the Green Ninja not long after, destined to defeat Lord Garmadon in battle. Lord Garmadon stayed for a short time aboard the Destiny's Bounty while the Ninja were investigating the Serpentine's main base located in the Constrictai Tomb. He attempted to hack into their computer in an effort to gain information on the Ninja, though he was caught by Lloyd in the process. Upon hearing of the Ninja being captured by the Serpentine and held hostage, Lord Garmadon was going to help, but Lloyd refused to allow him, telling him to leave instead. During a Slither Pit for the Serpentine, Lord Garmadon summoned the Skulkin Army to fight the Serpentine, allowing Lloyd the opportunity to free the Ninja and get the Fangblades. Garmadon then engaged Pythor in a short fight, although Pythor ran off. The Ninja escaped back to the Destiny's Bounty, and Lord Garmadon decided to depart, believing that he was no longer needed as they had retrieved the Fangblades. However, before leaving, he admitted to Lloyd that he was still proud of what Lloyd would become, even though it meant they would be on opposite sides of the fight. Unfortunately for Lord Garmadon, Pythor had stowed himself on the Bounty and sabotaged the systems, reclaiming the Fangblades and heading back to The Lost City of Ouroboros, where he awakened The Great Devourer, although it consumed both him and Sensei Wu. In the final battle against The Great Devourer, Lord Garmadon appeared and told the Ninja that only someone wielding the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu at once could defeat it. Zane confirmed this and the Ninja gave him the Weapons, formulating a plan and leading The Great Devourer into a trap. Lord Garmadon appeared and delt the finishing blow, proclaiming it was out of revenge for turning him evil. Afterwards, he disappeared with all four Weapons. Though the Ninja were dismayed that Garmadon had taken the Golden Weapons, they were surprised to see that Sensei Wu had survived, and remained hopeful that they would face off against Lord Garmadon in the near future. Darkness Shall Rise After sneaking out of Ninjago City, Garmadon managed to ally himself with the Serpentine by demonstrating his newfound powers, recreating the broken Destiny's Bounty, now known as The Black Bounty. Offering The Black Bounty to the Serpentine as their new home, the Serpentine gave their loyalty to Garmadon and flew away with him, abandoning Skales and the other Generals. While piloting The Black Bounty, three Serpentine ask why they were moving away from the Ninja, to which Garmadon explained that they were heading over to the Golden Peaks, the birthplace of the Golden Weapons, where Garmadon could uncover the secrets pertaining to the power of the Golden Weapons. He also informed the Serpentine of the prophecy that Lloyd would gain his Spinjitzu potential as the Green Ninja that would send Garmadon to his defeat in the future. One of the Constrictai suggested they kill Lloyd in order to destroy the prophecy, but Lord Garmadon disapproved out of a love for his son and had the Constrictai member locked in the brig as punishment for his ruthless suggestion, forbidding the Serpentine to hurt Lloyd. He then explained that he would take down only his brother and the Ninja so that Lloyd could never reach his full potential, thus Garmadon could go on and continue his goal to recreating Ninjago in his own image. In the meantime, Skales plotted to have the other Serpentine Generals distract the Ninja in Ninjago City, so that he could kidnap Lloyd in order to blackmail Garmadon into giving his power over the Serpentine. Fortunately, Sensei Wu and Nya arrived just in time, and Skales was sent to prison. At the Golden Peaks, Lord Garmadon united the Golden Weapons into the Mega Weapon. Appearance Before Rise of The Snakes, he is all black with his ribs visible and a purple sash around his waist, and wears a silver helmet with a bone on it and has glowing red eyes. After going through the portal, dark essence seems to have given him four arms and he now has a different helmet. He also has new blades to go with his four arms. Weapons He wielded the Mega Weapon between the episodes Darkness Shall Rise and Wrong Place, Wrong Time. He formerly used the Golden Bolt as his main weapon during the 2011 wave; however, he has never been seen using the weapon in the TV Show. Trivia *He is the second character in Ninjago to have four arms, the first being Samukai. *He has a different helmet in 2012 than the one in 2011. The 2011 one is silver and the 2012 helmet is dark gray. *He is one of two characters to use the 2012 "Samurai" helmet mold. Lord Garmadon's helmet is made out of obsidian. Gallery 185px-GarmadonEvil.png|Garmadon artwork. GarmadonOnLego.com1.PNG lego-ninjago-minifigures-lord-garmadon.jpg|Regular Garmadon from the front, side and back. garmadon23.jpg|The 2011 Garmadon minifigure Screen Shot 2012-06-03 at 3.01.32 PM.png 185px-2256-2.jpg|His Spinner wu's.png pic7DB7F97010CBD6325E953E9C3E7BEEA3.jpg|Lord Garmadon on an ad for Lego Battles: Ninjago. 6759335605_f0bf2f2ee0.jpg Garmajitzu.png|Garmadon's Spinjitsu 184px-Garmadonshadow.png 200px-Young Garmadon.png Venomized garmadon ep.9.png Lord g. after defeating samukai.png lord on the ship.png|On the ship in Zane's dream. Lloyd vs sensei ep.7.png|Young Garmadon, play-fighting with his brother. lordgarmadonpj.jpg|Lord Garmadon in his bathrobe. 6 ep.9.png 7 ep.9.png Episode 8 lord g..png Sensei and garmadon ep.9.png Vs craglings ep.9.png 185px-Garmadon_with_out_crouwn.jpg 185px-2_ep_9.png Garmadon's return.png Lord g. with jay and nya ep.10.png Lord g. bathroom ep.10.png Lord g. four weapons ep.10.png Kai vs lord g.1 ep.10.png Lord g. pushing kai ep.10.png Everyone ep.10.png|Kai and a "defeated" Lord Garmadon. Lord g. vs fangpyre ep.10.png BitingBack.png LordGarmadonPvN.PNG LordGarmadonWithWeapons.PNG GamradonWithSkullkins.png Category:Parents Category:Major characters Category:Darkness Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Evil Category:Enemies